I'll break Away
by O.o litle me o.O
Summary: Well...it's not much to say that i grew up in a street, that i never met my fathers nor the fact that i am going to war....and much less i was told in this stupid school by this super cute guy known as Captain


****

A/n: hey...i kinda need help so if by any casualty your reading this please help i'm new so...yeah usually i don't ask for help but today i'm in serious shit so...help...plllleeeaaassseee!! (puppy eyes) you know you love them...

**and if you want anything tell me i accept: reviews, flames, improvement flames (that means flames with more cute language) and anything you'd like to ...unless later on i decided i don't like it...hehe**

**_" inner sakura"_**

_" thinking, sakura talking to inner sakura"_

"normal"

**_" anything else"_**

* * *

**1. Might as well take the chance**

Ok so the birds were chirping, the sun was high, a nice breeze played with the trees, the birds were chirping, butterflies played, the birds were chirping, the bir-

" SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU STUPID LITLLE DEMONS!!"

And indeed it worked...they all stopped and looked at her like saying 'wtf ?'...for a few seconds and the birds were chirp-

...you heard that?

You know..._that_...you didn't?...

Well it was just the rock she threw at them, which broke the window, which got the glass in the eye of a bystander, in which the SAME bystander fell on a board, which had a bucket, which had water, which flied to sakura's window and finally to her...

Conclusion; Earth is small...O.o

" i swear that when i come back from school i'm bringing along a cooking book and cook you...YOU'.FOOD...YOU GET IT!?"

Sakura said to the innocent birds

( pfft! Right...they're evil!! evil i tell you!!)

And they all nodded simultaneously...

* * *

**A/n: i'm the authoress and say so!! They did nod!!...sorry i'm just high...hehe...KEEP ON READING!!...**

**good boy/girl/whatever you are**

* * *

Sakura looked at her clock and didn't like what she saw...no she wasn't late...she was way early...it read 4:35

_'weellll i should really take this chance...'_

with that tough in mind she packed her backpack and went 'her' house, it was dark outside but good enough to see...barely...as she was going down the block she didn't noticed a presence behind her

' _man my PE outfit!! it's back there...damn!'_

she turned on her heel and started running just to be met by something hard

" the hell?"

"watch where your going freak"

"hey shut up!"

"just move"

" yes sir!" i said sarcastically

"..."

as i left the dude i bumped on him hard and gave him a glare then remembered my things and set up to run for my life cause i already wasted 15 precious minutes!!

and so the race for life begun...

* * *

30 minutes later...

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

i got in as quitely as i could and made my way to the door step...no surprise it was lock...what was i thinking it was 5:10 who would have their door open...oh yeah...me...

then i remembered the tree out her window...and surprise surprise i climbed up and settled in the largest branch close to her balcony and got in...kinda...

_'stupid bitch ...NOOOO she can't make my life easier i let the door open now can she?'_

**_'face it, your going to have to use a stick to open this...dork'_**

_'shut up who asked for your opinion anyways?_'

**_'...'_**

_'that's right now SHOOO!'_

**_'just get in you moron...'_**

_' i will thank you '_

after debating with...well...myself i ...well...kinda broke her doorknob

oops!

i got in ,again, as quietly as i could

**KRISHHH! BOOM! DAMMIT!! ...oops i shouldn't have screamed...O.o**

wanna know what happened?...ok here it is...i bumped on a jar that just happen to so kindly fall on my foot making me scream that...obscenity...and the weird thing is that the 'girl' didn't even stir at all the movement...and...cursing...ehh i guess she is a deep sleeper...

and then i've realised...

_' what on earth am i doing? she wouldn't wake up at an earthquake!'_

i went this time without care (and didn't bumped on anything...) to her bathroom i saw her hair brush....DISGUSTING!!!!

DAMN THE GIRL IS GETTING OLD!! SHE'LL HAVE NO HAIR!!

...yeah...as you figured i just saw a hair coming up of the hair brush besides the toile the bathroom ...is quite big for one person, greenish kind and has the shower (no duh) the toilet (again...no duh) and a cabinet in where to put towels and stuff, a big mirror...(big ego) ...no shit and of course...her shampoo

_'what should look better on her...?'_

**_' no answer '_**

' _oh come on you know you want to...'_

**_'...put her the orange one...'_**

'_...what about the ...bright green goo thing?'_

**_' put that one on her tooth brush genius...some people don't think...'_**

_'well sorry for not thinking in putting a bugger on her...hey good idea!'_

_**' where would you be without me?' **_

ignoring my annoying companion i set to work...a little of this and a spoon of this a bunch of this and...

" IT'S ALIVE IT'S ALIVE!! MUAHAHAHAHA-"

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!"

...no fair i didn't get to the toilet!!

...kids do not do this at home...no not because it's wrong...because...well unless your REALLY skinny the bath window...isn't the biggest thing alive...

" stupid window let go of my butt!"

**_' shut up she's going to hear-...'_**

_'why did you sto-'_

"who's there?"

...

"uhh...Santa Claus..." O.o and that's the best i can come up with?! at least the deep kinda voice got out well...

"i waited for you yesterday where were you?"

"..."

" so?"

"ehh...i was...with..your mom!"

"...why her?"

" go ask her yourself bitc- i mean sweetie"

"...ok...you need help?"

"yeah kinda..."

" here...one... two...THREE!!"

...HOLY *PEEP* SHE JUST GROPED ME!!

...can this get any weirder?

apparently not

so everything went on and on like that in school you know...new year, new victims, ...old teachers (and i mean old ..one of my P.E. teachers (i have a lot) is like...85 or something!!) and all in all...new torture items...like you know the well known dum dum DUM... well i don't know...something i guess...but i'll know eventually i'm sure of that...why? they'll use it on me of course..

anyways i'm still catching up to the idea that karin has'nt got here yet she's already 25 minutes later...who's she..oh! she-

as if on cue...

* * *

**" WHAT THE HELL !! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS...SAKURAAAAA!!" **

ahhh sweet music...i mean this happens every year and she never realises that it really was me i mean she doesn't have any proof...and this year she...well saw santa with his ass in her bath window...

man this is priceless and the best is that i get to be free of punishment!

i guess she could enter here...right about...no not now...now

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BITCH I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!"

" so what are you going to do huh?!" i said as i got up

the most unexpected thing happen after...she-

* * *

**A/n: not telling ya! please review!! i'm not going to say read cuse if your here...well duh you obviously read it...but if by any chance you didn't ...do so...**

**Ja ne, minna-san**

**peque out **


End file.
